JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Syndicate
by Kokomo12
Summary: Johanna Higashikata is a normal Canadian woman living an average life; That is, until a group of criminals steals her pet. Follow Johanna and her friends as she attempts to get to the bottom of this crime syndicate, and stop their leader from taking over the world. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1- Adrenaline

Johanna Higashikata sat on her patio, swaying back and forth in her rickety rocking chair. As she looked out at the rest of the Canadian suburb, she noticed her cat, Snowball, rubbing against her leg. She reached down and began to pet it. Little did she know, a tall, muscular figure, seen only by a select few, began to use its power on the cat. The cat slowly became under the illusion that a soft blanket was surrounding it, and it rolled over onto its belly.

* * *

Across the street, a group of shady, skinny men stared intensely at the cat resting on the patio opposite them. Around it, a faint Orange glow could be seen. The leader of the group, Marquez, nodded to his thugs, and they began to walk across the street.

* * *

Johanna smiled at her cat, which seemed to be enjoying itself a lot. Strangely, she saw an orange glow around it. This had startled her the first few times, but after taking Snowball to the vet, and learning she was just fine, she had begun to not think much of it. She smiled and looked up, noticing a group of about four men walking to the sidewalk ner her. A little perplexed, she decided to ignore them. _It's not my business to know what they are doing._

She took another swig of her coffee when suddenly one of the strange men came up and snatched her cat from the patio, and began to run off with it. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Johanna yelled, as she dropped her coffee mug, shattering it across the patio. She leapt off the patio, chasing after the thug. She began to gain on him when he jumped into a car, and began to drive off.

"Fuck!" She shouted, blood boiling with rage. Behind her, the tall, muscular figure appeared again, but this time it was setting up to attack. As she ran forward, the figure behind her did also, and an orange aura began to emit off of her. She sprinted forward, as a tunnel began to appear at the end of the pathway, surrounded in a faint aura before it slowly dissipated.

_Huh, don't remember that tunnel being there, _she thought to herself as she tried to keep up with the truck. _In fact, I could have sworn there was a wall there…_ Before she could register it, the truck slammed into the tunnel and crumpled immediately. The tunnel began to disappear, replaced by the wall she knew was there all along.

"What the fuck..?" Johanna said to herself, pausing for a brief moment before heading after the car. She heard hissing, and grunting from the man holding her cat. He glanced up and saw her coming, and he bolted around the corner of the closest house. She cursed under her breath, then picked up the chase yet again, not the slightest bit tired. However, as she sped around the corner, she happened to run right into a man donned in a trench coat and fedora.

As they collapsed on top of each other, Johanna apologized. "I'm sorry about that. Some dick just ran off with my cat."

"Dammit, only one group would do this." The detective said, introducing himself. "My name is Saba Ton, and I am a detective trying to expose a criminal organization." He glanced behind himself, then swiveled back to Johanna. "And I believe they are the ones who took your cat."

"Why the hell…?" Johanna started, before being cut off by Saba.

"They have seemingly been taking out random people all over Canada, some normal people with normal families, some criminals behind bars, and others happen to be normal animals."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this guy!" Johanna said, cracking her knuckles.

"Right!"

They both got to their feet, sprinting after the guy. As they rounded the corner coming up onto an almost-empty street, they saw the man up ahead stumble to the ground, blood spilt all across the road, a small fragment of metal stuck in his leg. _Looks like the car crash injured him a bit,_ Johanna thought, standing a few meters away. Saba began to approach, when the man swung around, a bowstring pulled back, a heart-shaped arrow nocked in place.

"Don't m-move, or I-I'll shoot you!" The man said to Saba, aiming the bow at him, arm shaking.

* * *

Marquez inwardly sighed. _Dammit. This injury is so close to being taken care of… Adrenaline just has to finish up, then I'll be good as gold! _"I'm gonna do it!" Marquez shouted as the detective drew closer, reaching for a bulge in his inner chest pocket. _I just have to stall for a little longer…_ However, the detective still approached. Marquez gulped, then let the arrow fly.

* * *

Johanna let out a scream as the arrow flew through Saba, clanging on the ground behind him. Saba looked down at the gaping hole in his chest, before coughing up blood and falling forward, dead in seconds. Johanna felt the rage come back, and with it, the orange aura and the figure. This time, however, she noticed it.

Instinctively, she heard the name _Kokomo _rush through her head before noticing the large, muscular figure in front of her, arms up in the same position as hers. _Did I cause this?_ She looked back at the man on the ground, whose eyes were wide open in fear. _So he can see it too…_ As she glared at the man, she imagined herself beating the pulp out of the man, and before she knew it, the glowing figure, who she instinctively knew was named Kokomo, zipped towards the man and began beating the pulp out of him. Behind him, a glowing blue figure emerged, glowing brightly before touching the man.

Kokomo went flying back, and Johanna with it. She slammed into the hard concrete, dazed. _What the hell happened?_ As she raised her head, she saw the man stand up, laughing, without a scratch to be seen.

"You probably don't know this, but my name is Marquez, and you just had a glimpse of my Stand, Adrenaline. It can heal all damage done to me in the span of a few minutes, making me invincible!" The man said, Adrenaline a few meters in front of him, ready to throw punches. As Marquez swung back, Johanna rolled out of the way, and stood up quickly. Kokomo launched forward, throwing fists faster than Johanna could see, and Adrenaline blocked _all of them_.

Johanna took a step back, then nodded in resolve. _I can do this, I know I can… for the detective, for my cat, who is god knows where…_ she screamed, then unleashed another attack on Adrenaline. Kokomo pummeled the opposing Stand, causing Marquez to splurt blood any time Kokomo landed a hit. She threw in one final punch, sending Marquez flying back. She smirked, and relaxed her muscles.

To her surprise, Marquez stood back up. "You think I would make it that easy to take me out? Now way! I just had Adrenaline charge its healing powers up. YOU are the one who let down your guard, meaning;" He grinned, murderous intent flashing in his eyes. "You're the one who lost." Adrenaline leapt forward, catching Kokomo off guard. Adrenaline connected his fists all over Kokomo's body, causing tons of blood to spew from Johanna. As her vision went blurry, she knew she had met the end of the road, until-

Saba stood up, the gaping hole in his chest disappearing. A purple aura flowed off of him, as a massive army of miniature knights and horses charged forward. "Black Parade, attack!" Saba shouted, as hundreds of soldiers began to cut away at Adrenaline. Marquez screamed, gurgling blood as multiple stab and cut wounds all surfaced at once, the shock of all that pain landing at once killing him on the spot, his head splitting open. The purple aura faded from Saba as he sank to the ground, exhaustion coming to him. Johanna grunted, standing up. "You okay?" She said, holding her hand out to him.

"I…. I hope so. What was that?" Saba said, gladly taking it. "And why did I know what to call it?"

"I'm not sure… Marquez said something about it being called a 'stand', but I have no clue what that is," Johanna said, looking away from the bleeding body of Marquez on the ground. "But I think I know someone who might."

* * *

Johanna and Saba, tired from a 16 hour flight to Japan, rang the doorbell of the Higashikata residence. Johanna nodded at Saba as the door swung open, and they were met with Johanna's father, Josuke Higashikata.

"...And so we decided to come here," Johanna finished, explaining what transpired not too long ago.

Josuke looked up, smoothing back his hair. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

* * *

**AU: Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I am planning on Making this an SYOC (Submit your original character) story, so I will show you the way the review should be formatted if you would like to submit an OC. It would be handy for most of the OC's to be enemies, that way I can continually have enemies for Johanna and her squad to fight.**

**Name:**

**Affiliation:**

**Stand Name:**

**Stand Power:**

**Short Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Outfit:**

**Stand Outfit:**

**Speed:**

**Power:**

**Potential:**

**Range:**

**Durability:**

**Precision:**

**(Last 6 are in reference to your stand, labelled A-E with A being the highest rank)**

**Character Personality:**


	2. Chapter 2- Temper Temper

Stand: Kokomo

Stand User: Johanna Higashikata

Speed: B

Power: C

Potential: A

Range: B

Precision: A

* * *

"A stand is an embodiment of a person's soul," Josuke Higashikata said, looking between Johanna and Saba. "Each stand has a unique power, and each user uses that power differently. Some us it for good-" An image of Jotaro flashed through his mind- "And some use it to manipulate and deceive others." He said, thinking about Yoshikage Kira, a psychopathic murderer who liked to take the hands of young women.

"It seems as if… Saba, was it? It seems as if your stand summons the power of a large army of tiny medieval soldiers, right?" Josuke asked, and upon seeing him nod, he turned to Johanna. "And what about you?"

"I'm not sure…" Johanna said, wringing her hands together. "I remember that when I got angry, a tunnel that didn't previously exist had suddenly appeared, but when the criminals tried going through it, they ended up crashing into the wall that was actually there."

Josuke thought for a minute before answering. "It seems as if your stand creates illusions that appear real to others…" Josuke paced around the small living room, gathering his thoughts. "Saba, why exactly are you tracking this criminal organization?"

"It started with a missing persons case," Saba said, looking up from the ground. "As I began to investigate, something seemed wrong about the organization. They had gotten a dramatic influx of power in a very short amount of time. I tracked a member of the group and was about to interrogate him when I ran into your daughter."

"I think I understand the influx of power," Josuke said, tapping a finger against his chin. "A lot of the members of said organization probably have loads of stand users, and that is what gave them the upper hand."

"Yeah, but why would they then steal my cat?" Johanna asked, still trying to put the pieces together.

"The blundering idiots probably thought your cat had a stand. Did you ever use your stand subconsciously around your cat?"

"Probably…."

"Then that explains it. But why are they trying to find stand users…?"

At that moment, Saba piped up. "Well, a lot of the missing person cases I investigate usually end up with the victim being murdered. We can probably assume that this syndicate is killing off other possible stand users."

"Then we need to stop them!" Johanna said indignantly. "People are going to keep dying if we don't!"

"Woah there, JoJo," Saba responded defensively. "I get that your heart is in the right place, but… how are we going to storm a criminal organization and defeat it? It would be a three on who knows how many, and does your dad even have a stand?"

At that comment, Josuke gave Saba a rude look and sighed, shaking his head. "Of course I have a stand. It's called Crazy Diamond, and it has the power to heal objects and bring them bak to their original form. Same sort of thing for humans, too." Josuke was suddenly enveloped in a blue aura, and from behind him a large, pink figure appeared, standing in a similar position as Josuke. As Josuke eased up, Crazy Diamond began to disappear.

"Anyways, we should probably get going," Saba said reluctantly. "If you guys are gonna try and stop this organization, I will too."

Johanna looked at the other two, a questioning look on her face. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Saba pulled up a database on his small laptop, and he began to look through different cities in Canada, trying to see where the largest amounts of missing person cases are located. After some searching, he saw that Montreal was high on the list, and he pointed this out to Josuke, who nodded, heading up to the pilot's seat.

Currently, Johanna looked out of the window of the plane so graciously provided by the Speedwagon Foundation. She tapped her foot over and over again, an impatient feeling building up inside of her. _I don't feel comfortable just sitting here, _Johanna thought to herself, but she could only wait until they arrived in Montreal.

* * *

Montreal was a beautiful city, filled with cobbled roads and unique infrastructure built centuries ago. As she walked around, she wasn't exactly sure what they were looking for. She understood why they were there, they were trying to hunt down a member of the organization to interrogate, but so far they were turning up empty handed.

Up ahead of her, Josuke and Saba were talking rapidly about something, but Johanna didn't seem to pay too much mind to it. Something she did pay attention to was a cat that was wandering out of an alleyway. A beautiful Norwegian Forest cat, Johanna saw no reason for the pretty creature to be out on the streets of Montreal. However, she kept her eye on it a little longer and saw something intriguing.

The cat walked up to a passerby, mewling as they strode past. Behind the cat, however, a similar looking cat appeared behind it, and it appeared normal except for the kimono it adorned and the diamond that was in the place of an eye. Both the cat and the other cat behind it glowed with a green aura, and Johanna suddenly realized;

_That cat is a stand user._

"Dad!" Johanna shouted, causing Josuke to abruptly turn around, slightly annoyed.

"What is it, Johanna?"

"That cat… its stand user!" Johanna exclaimed, pointing at the cat.

Josuke followed her line of vision and saw she was telling the truth. The cat in the kimono shook its head, and seemed to say _no food this time around, _even though the cat's mouth hadn't opened. _Can the cat communicate using its stand? _Johanna wondered, approaching the cat. Before she could actually try to interact with the cat, however, a lanky man wearing sweats with a few holes in them walked up to the cat, abruptly scooping it up.

The cat hissed, and swatted at the man. _Let go of me, you idiot!_ Johanna heard, and she noticed the second time around that the stand's mouth had opened. _Huh, I guess it does…_ Johanna thought, pausing before running after the man, Saba and Josuke hot on her heels.

The man turned down an alleyway, and realized he had hit a dead end. He attempted to turn around, only to be met by Johanna, giving him a piercing look. "Let go of the cat," She said, approaching slowly. The man began to glow with a red aura, and a small handgun appeared next to him. _So that's his stand… I'll have to watch out._

"'Fraid I can't do that, ma'am," the man said, licking his lips. "The boss needs this cat, so I am taking it."

"Why? Because it has a stand?"

"Wha- heh, so you can see them, huh? Well then, get ready to see the power of my Temper Temper!" The man said, a crooked grin on his face.

Johanna swiveled around, and saw both Saba and Josuke glowing with an aura. Saba mouthed _Be careful, _ before Johanna turned back around, approaching the enemy. "You ought to be careful yourself," She said, as she began to glow with an orange aura. The man began to take a step back apprehensively.

"You think I am afraid of some measly stand that a little girl is trying to threaten me with?" The man jeered, laughing in mockery at Johanna. She sighed angrily, beginning to get pissed at this man. Out of the corner of her eye, the gun to his side slowly began to increase in size, the barrel diameter of the gun increasing slightly.

"Is that your old man behind you?" The man said, whispering to where only Johanna could hear him. "I bet he is an easy pushover… he's close to tipping point anyways, don't you think?" He made a slicing motion across his throat with his free hand. "Given a few more years, he's gonna be kicking the bucket…"

Johanna ran up the the man, and Kokomo appeared, pushing him against one of the nearby walls. "You think some little shit can just threaten my family like that?" Johanna said, fuming. The gun to the man's side increased in size, slowly forming from a 9mm to an MP5. This transition, however, Johanna noticed, and in the second she was distracted, he made his attack.

"Temper Temper! Max Caliber!" He whipped his hand for the gun, the cat finally able to scurry out of his grasp. He grabbed the gun and shot at Johanna, shot after shot connecting, until she was on the ground, dead.

* * *

Saba looked onwards as the man shot Johanna. _What the fuck?! _Saba thought, his brain not able to comprehend what he just saw. Josuke on the other hand, knew just what he was doing. He charged forwards, boiling rage flowing through his body at the death of his daughter. As he approached the man, the man smiled, watching as his gun turned slowly into an AR-15.

* * *

Johanna stumbled backwards, Kokomo glowing brightly. Before her, she saw a transparent image; herself on the ground, riddled with bullet holes. _Kokomo managed to create the illusion I was about to attack the man…. I had to see what the deal was with that gun. _Johanna noticed as Josuke charged forwards, fuming, and the man grinning as his gun increased in size. "Kokomo, attack that gun!" She said, the transparent version of her dead self on the ground disappearing, and Kokomo charged forward, the gun clattering from his hand.

The second the gun got knocked from his hand, it reappeared back in his hand. Josuke had a moment of confusion; his dead daughter was somehow alive and giving commands to her stand. Josuke's anger immediately dissipated, and the gun decreased in size, becoming an MP5 once more. "His stand feeds on anger!" Johanna said calmly, trying to calm her raging heart. "The angrier you get, the more powerful his gun!"

The man turned and shot Johanna again, but almost in that same instant she appeared behind him, Kokomo charging forwards and punching the man upside the head. He crumpled to the ground, and the red aura surrounding him disappeared. Josuke went up to the man, slightly disappointed he didn't get the chance to land a hit on the man. "Let's try and get some answers out of him. Oh, and check if that cat is fine," Josuke said to Johanna, turning towards Saba. "Hey, think you could use Black Parade to move him some place more private! I'm not as young as I used to be…"

Johanna walked up to the cat, who was still glowing with a green aura. It hissed at her, and its stand seemed to say, _Stay away! I don't want to get wrapped up in this!_

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Johanna said grumpily, slightly surprised at the cat's attitude towards her after she just saved it. "We are trying to stop people like that and get to the bottom of a criminal organization."

The cat cocked its head, looking at her with an inquisitive look. _Hm. You seem like you know what you are doing…. Do you think you could help me?_

Johanna looked at the cat, slightly confused. "With what?"

_My owners disappeared a few weeks ago, and I don't have a clue where they went. I think that man might have had something to do with it, and I would like to help you._

Johanna was a little shocked at the notion. _A talking cat wanted to help them?_ However, Johanna wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to have assistance on this adventure. "The more, the merrier, I guess. Come on," Johanna said, waving her arm forwards, and the cat followed quickly, jumping up onto her shoulder, scratching Johanna on its way up to her shoulder. "Agh! What are you doing?!" She attempted to swat at the cat, but it was perfectly comfortable where it was. It was a relatively small cat anyways, so Johanna wasn't too disturbed by it sitting on her shoulders.

Josuke turned and watched as Black Sabbath's small army took the body around the corner of the alley, and he turned back to Johanna, seeing the cat perched on her shoulder. "What's it doing here?" Josuke asked, slightly confused.

"It thinks its old owners were wrapped up in the criminal organization, so it wanted to join us to help avenge them," she responded, walking right past Josuke, who she left stuttering to himself. "Now come on, let's interrogate this dude."

* * *

The man woke up to the inside of a warehouse, the setting sun shining in through a high window somewhere in the warehouse. "What's your name?" He heard a feminine voice ask, and he turned to face the source of the noise.

"What?" He asked, but was rewarded with a slap across the face.

"I asked what your name was."

"Jerry Spinoli," he said cautiously, not really wanting to be hit again.

"And who do you work for?"

"I-I can't answer that…" He felt a dozen sharp needles jab into his leg, and he yelped, noticing the small medieval figures that were enveloped in a purple aura. "AH! Fuck! If I answer that question, I'll die!"

"You'll die if you don't answer."

"Fine… I work for an organization called Devil, and we were tasked with collecting people and animals with stands and getting rid of them."

"Continue."

"I-I can't," the man said, whimpering. "Please, let me go, I promise I won't go back to crime…" That earned him another stab in the leg.

"You had enough balls to get into this damned organization, surely you don't crack that easily." The feminine voice said, stepping out of the shadow. A large, green figure stepped out behind her, mimicking her movements. "Now, tell us where your boss works."

"I'm not…" He got stabbed harder in the leg, and Jerry shouted. "Vancouver. He works in Vancouver!"

Johanna froze. _Vancouver?! That's on the other side of Canada! That's gonna take ages to get to…_ Johanna straightened up, and reared her hand back. "Thanks for your cooperation." She said, right before slapping him across the face, putting him out of commission, at least for now.

"Vancouver, here we come."

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading the second chapter, I hoped you enjoyed! I am still revieving OC submissions, and you can find the character sheet in chapter 1. I hope to start posting these more frequently from here on out, but it ultimately depends on how much free time I have. Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this!


	3. Chapter 3- Virtual Insanity

Stand: Black Sabbath

Stand User: Saba Ton

Speed: C

Power: A

Potential: B

Range: C

Durability: D

Precision: C

* * *

In Vancouver, a man quietly closed a door behind him. He walked ahead, trying to navigate the dimly lit room. He gulped when he tripped across something strewn on the floor, which, upon closer inspection, looked like a body. The man shuddered and continued forwards, stopping in front of a chair that looked similar to a throne, but not quite. "Sir, they approach. They have gotten onto our tail. What should we do?"

A large man stood up from the chair, and approached the other man, who was much smaller in contrast. He chuckled slowly. "So… it seems we have a Joestar tracking us down…." He clenched his fist, and a navy blue aura appeared around him. As his eyes began to glow blue, he laughed, a deep, ominous sound coming from the depths of his throat.

"_Perfect._"

* * *

Johanna looked behind her as her, Saba, and the cat waited for Josuke to pick a good car to buy for their trip. Apparently, the Joestars had an unlucky track record for using planes in the past, and Josuke had decided not to risk it. She stroked the cat's soft fur, and it purred on her shoulder. "Hey, kitty," Johanna began. "What's your name? I never asked."

The cat's stand appeared, and it answered. _My name is Gypsy, it was given to me by my old owner._

"I see." Johanna responded. "Cute name." A few feet away from her, Saba chuckled.

_Shut up._

"I'm just kidding, take it easy." After some time, Josuke came back with a car key.

"Okay, let's get going."

After an uneventful two hours passed, they finally arrived in Ottawa, their first stop on their way to Vancouver from Montreal. "Let's stop here for a bit, and see if there is anything to eat," Josuke said, putting the car in park. As they exited the vehicle Johanna noticed a man standing near the corner of the drugstore they parked in front of. He took a long sip from his coffee, then moved out of view. _Could that be an enemy? And if so, do they have a stand?_

Gypsy sat up from the chair next to her, and looked out the window, mewing softly. "Do you want to get out of the car?" Johanna asked, and the cat pawed the door in response. "Okay, but stay alert. I think an enemy is nearby."

As she opened the door, Gypsy bolted away, heading to right behind the drugstore. Johanna bolted out of the door, alarmed at Gypsy heading right towards the supposed enemy. _Did she notice him? Is that why she was pawing at the door?_ Saba, dozing off in the front seat, shuddered awake, then began to drift off again.

Johanna left the car, ready to head after Gypsy. As she stood up, however, she began to hear a loud hissing coming from the direction Gypsy ran in. Johanna sprinted towards the source of the noise, and upon rounding the corner, was punched hard in the gut. She stumbled to the floor, grunting as she went down. In the corner of her vision she saw Gypsy a few meters away, unmoving on the ground. "You're gonna pay for that…" Johanna said, standing up. Kokomo appeared behind her, holding up its fists.

"Ah… so you are also a stand user. My stand, unfortunately, is not skilled in battle, so I will have to outsmart you." The man said. "My name is Alonzo, but that won't matter when you are dead."

_Ah, so you're a cocky little bastard, eh?_ Johanna thought, wiping a small trickle of blood from her lip. Alonzo only chuckled, snapping his fingers. She heard a loud beeping of a car horn behind her, and as she turned around, she saw a driverless car slam into her. She backed up at the last second, using Kokomo to project the image of her getting killed. Alonzo chuckled, bending over to look at the dead body of Johanna. "Ha! Looks like you got cocky. My stand, Virtual Insanity, is able to control almost all electronic devices, or steal information from them. I used it to move the car over to run into you. But, then again, that won't matter since you're dead."

Johanna stepped forwards, chuckling. The mirage of her dead body disappeared, leaving Johanna standing few feet away of where she supposedly died. "Perfect. Now you've explained how your stand works, so I know what I need to avoid. This will be a piece of cake." Johanna cracked her knuckles, grinning at Alonzo, who began to grow pale.

* * *

Stand: Virtual Insanity

Stand User: Alonzo Genovesa

Speed: B

Power: C

Potential: C

Range: B

Durability: D

Precision: B

* * *

Kokomo launched forwards, and Alonzo dodged to the side, a tall, dark purple stand with a face that resembled that of a Steelbird Air SBA mask appearing beside him. "Virtual Insanity! Cloud Nine!" Alonzo shouted, and suddenly a burst of bright yellow light flashed from his body. The yellow light zoomed back into Virtual Insanity, and all the nearby cars turned off, and the drugstore's electric sign also flickered out.

"Charge attack!" Alonzo shouted, and Virtual Insanity drew close, its palms burning with the same bright yellow energy that emanated from it earlier. A precise beam of light shot forwards, and Johanna rolled away, but Kokomo's shoulder grazed the hit.

Johanna gasped as her shoulder erupted in pain, and a faint trickle of blood flowed from her shoulder. _Huh… If my stand gets hurt, it seems I do too. I'll need to be more careful._ "Kokomo!" Johanna shouted, and the stand reappeared behind her. _While he has his Cloud 9 active, I'll need to play defensively. _A wall immediately grew around Johanna and Kokomo, but it was still slightly transparent. _So that is how I can tell if something is an illusion or not… Perfect._ She backed up, walking past Gypsy who was stirring. As she watched Alonzo figure out what just happened, she approached Gypsy, picking up the dazed cat.

"I need you to use your stand to help us," Johanna said, as the cat, now awake, hissed angrily.

_You got it._ Gypsy's stand appeared, and Johanna could hear the cat think; _China Cat Sunflower! Hypnosis!_ Immediately, Gypsy's stand, China Cat Sunflower, glowed green and a fiddle appeared in its hands. It began to play, and immediately Alonzo began to look more and more like he had a little too much to drink. As he wavered in place, his stand flickered away, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Nice job, Gypsy!" Johanna said happily, commending the cat.

_From what I can read using Hypnosis, he isn't fighting us on his own will. It seems as if he is being controlled… but who…?_

"It may be a long distance stand, but can you tell where it is coming from?"

_It is coming from very far away…. I'm sensing… Vancouver?! That's miles away! I can probably break the connection, maybe he can tell us more._

"Okay, but be careful. He is probably being controlled by someone high up in the organization, judging from the distance of this stand."

Gypsy went up the the body, and China Cat Sunflower put its hand on Alonzo. He began to glow with a green light, then began to wake up.

"Where…. Am I?" Alonzo said, rubbing his head.

"You're in Ottawa. And you just attacked us. Now, listen up. What do you last remember?" Johanna decided a straightforward approach was best.

"What? I remember entering a dark room, and hearing a voice, but I cannot recall what it said. Then I woke up here. But how did I end up in Ottawa? I was in Vancouver before I fell asleep…"

"You were probably hypnotized, but for what reason?"

"Well, now that I think about it… There was a man there, and he told me to hunt down and kill someone named… Johanna Joestar, I think it was? But I said I didn't want to kill some random chick, and he extended his hand and a stand appeared."

Johanna gulped. "It seems to me that we need to get to Vancouver faster, before I actually do get seriously injured." She seemed to be saying it more to Gypsy, but Alonzo decided to apologize anyways.

"Sorry for attacking you. Do you mind if I go with you to Vancouver? I'd like to show the man who did this to me who's boss."

"Sure, anyways, I am sure your stand could come in handy. I'll go tell Josuke…"

And with that, Johanna, Gypsy, and now Alonzo headed back to the car, ready to continue on their journey.

* * *

The piercing black of the room no longer affected the man's eyes; he had adjusted to the dark long ago. Something he hadn't adjusted to, or ever experienced before, was having The Devil Within's connection to another human terminated so forcefully. Something had obviously happened to the asset, which wasn't good news for him. Luckily, he had an entire organization dedicated to him and his cause, and he wasn't gonna pass up on having others do the dirty work for him.

He clenched his fists, rage coursing through him. "Dammit, JoJo! You WILL die, even if it is the last thing I do!"

"_This is something I'm not willing to give up on."_ He whispered, muttering to himself. "_I WILL take over Canada and all the stand users who can possibly defy me, and then, the world!"_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading this next chapter! I apologize it was so short, but I wanted to get a chapter in sometime soon. If you still wanted to make an OC, it isn't too late! All you have to do is check Chapter One and fill out the OC submission form, and you can either PM that to me or just leave a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4- Electric Blue

**AN: **Hey guys! It's been a while, and I apologize. Last week was finals week so I was trying to dedicate most of my time to that. However, I should be back in the normal flow of things. Along with that, I am still taking OC submissions, so if you have a character in mind for this, please submit them! Oh, and to answer a question asked by MaMcMu, the only other SYOC for an anime that I would entertain doing is My Hero Academia. Now, without further ado, here is chapter four!

* * *

Stand: Crazy Diamond

Stand User: Josuke Higashikata

Speed: A

Power: A

Potential: C

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: B

* * *

As they were driving down the road, the sun began to set in the horizon. Alonzo let out a small yawn; Gypsy was already asleep in Johanna's lap. Johanna stared out the window, watching the cars speed by in the other direction. _We have to be more careful… Stand users keep seeming to come out of nowhere…_ she thought to herself, tapping her foot lightly. Josuke looked in the rearview mirror, and nodded to himself.

"Okay, we are approaching Bancroft, so we'll stay here for the night. Everyone is starting to get sleepy, and the last thing we need to be is sleep-deprived." As they went into the town, they pulled by a motel, and they swung in, hoping for vacancy. To their luck, they hotel had available rooms and was pet friendly, so they bought two rooms, one for the males, and one for the females, including the cat.

* * *

Johanna set down her things, and rested her head in her arms. She was on the floor below the boys, so it would take a minute to go up a level to talk to them. _This puts me at a disadvantage,_ Johanna thought, scanning the room for anything suspicious. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she lay down on the bed, dozing off, barely noticed the sudden chill of the room.

* * *

"I'll go get some ice," Saba said, heading towards the door of the room. Josuke wanted to drink cold water to go down with his nighttime pills, but the tap wouldn't give them anything lower than lukewarm water. As he walked down the outdoor balcony, looking for an ice machine, he began to feel chilly.

_It's probably the wind, or just the Canadian air,_ He thought, wishing he had brought his trench coat with him. Currently, all he had on were his beige slacks, a belt, a white-and-red striped t-shirt, and his brown leather loafers.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found the ice machine, and filled the bucket with ice. He meandered back down the hall, taking in the view from the balcony. It wasn't spectacular, but Saba liked it in a different sense. The silence, permeated by the soft chirping of crickets, only drowned out by the sound of a passing car was soothing to him, but as he got close to the door to the room, he realized that peace would soon pass.

As he approached the door, a chilly mist escaped from under the cracks. Saba ran forwards, and saw frost gripping the edge of the windows. _What the hell? What is going on? Could it be a stand?_ He checked a few other rooms, which seemed unaffected by the sudden cold. He tried the door handle, and heard the soft scraping of ice shifting.

"Black Sabbath!" Saba shouted, and a miniature medieval army appeared, a purple glow surrounding the troops. "Get that door open!" A bunch of trebuchets appeared, and launched small boulders at the door, crushing the door in a few shots.

Saba stepped into the room, the aura fading away, temporarily. He walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his beige trench coat and matching fedora, which provided a little bit of warmth to him. He scanned the room, which was surrounded by ice, some surfaces smooth while others were extremely jagged, as if one touch of the tip could draw blood.

What shocked Saba the most, however, was the image of Josuke and Alonzo, both frozen solid. Josuke had been frozen, laying upright in his bed, a hand outstretched to Alonzo, who was holding his hands up in front of him, as if blocking an attack. "What the hell…?"

He backed up slowly. _Both Josuke and Alonzo have been frozen, but what about Johanna and Gypsy?! I need to check on them!_ He headed back out the door, chills running down his spine. He ran towards the balcony, and saw the stairwell at the other end of the hall. Below him, he saw a thin layer of ice snaking forwards, heading to Johanna's room. _Fuck, I don't have time to go straight to the stairs, I gotta jump off the balcony!_

Saba backed up, steeling himself for what he was about to do. He ran forwards, and vaulted over the rail. He winced as he hit the ground, a spurt of pain flaring up his legs. He staggered to his feet, and made his way towards Johanna's door. He rammed into it, the thin layer of ice surrounding it crumbling. He looked to his right, and saw that both Gypsy and Johanna had already been frozen; he was too late.

_Fuck…. That means the stand user has effectively wiped out almost all members of our group. I managed to stay unfrozen because I was getting ice… how ironic._ He swiveled around, trying to guess how far away the stand user was. _He managed to fully freeze my room, and froze most of this room… because of this, I can assume that the stand user is close._ The purple glow reappeared around him, and he called upon his army.

"Spread out, search all the rooms. Look for anyone who is awake and shows signs of physical exhaustion. That much power couldn't have come easily." His army split up, searching only the two rooms to the left and right of him due to their limited range.

A minute passed, and Saba began to feel cold. So far, his stand hadn't returned, and he noticed that frost was creeping up his leg. "Shit!" He exclaimed, hopping up. Abruptly, his upper arm flared up in pain, and dark red blood began to seep through his trench coat. _Shit, it must be my stand. Did they get attacked?!_ "Black Parade! Come back, quick!"

As his lower right leg began to bleed from a sudden cut, his stand returned to him. He panted, the sudden pain blurring his vision. "Which room?" he said, and Black Parade formed an arrow, pointing to the room on the left. "Okay, well then. Here goes nothing."

He ran back outside, and used Black Parade to destroy the door. "Who the hell are you, and why are you after my friends and I?!"

The man stood up, chuckling. "Seeing as you already lost, I may as well tell you. My name is Boris Whitaker, and my stand is Electric Blue!" He thrust his hand forwards, and blue electricity shot forwards. Saba grunted, flying back into a red Corolla. He looked down at his lower abdomen where he got struck, and saw ice spreading, rapidly. He began to notice a painful numbness coming from the same area.

_Shit, he also has electric powers? Not only can he make ice and frost, but he can use electricity to help spread it? Now that I think about it, that could make sense on how he made the rooms cold so quickly… If he froze the rooms via the electrical appliances, it would have been a cakewalk to freeze the rest of the room. I have to be careful not to approach any appliances. Keeping my distance will be a problem, but-_

He got cut off as another electricity bolt shot towards him, but he rolled forwards. The car got hit by the bolt, and immediately froze. As he stood back up, his stand stood around him, ready to attack. "Oh, so we are showing our stands now?" Boris said, smirking. "Okay, two can play at that game."

He grinned at him, his body surrounded by a blue aura. In front of him, a stand appeared, overall an electric blue color. Its joints were more mechanical, steely robotic joints replacing the smoother, more streamlined blue plating. The stand's head had two black lens-like eyes and instead of having a mouth, has multiple holes much like a hockey mask.

"Electric Blue! Frozen Voltage!" Boris shouted, and at his command, the stand lifted its finger upward, then slammed it into the ground. Electricity spread in a circle around him, and Saba jumped backwards, back onto the Corolla, which immediately began to freeze his feet again.

Saba leapt forwards, just trying to get away from the freezing car, but now unsure of what to do. _I have to take him out, before I get too injured to fight him!_

"Black Sabbath! Attack that stand user!" He shouted, landing on the electric frost. Immediately he began to freeze, the ice spreading rapidly. Meanwhile, Black Sabbath let on a barrage of attacks, leaving holes and cuts all over Boris and Electric Blue. As Boris screamed in pain, the ice continued to climb higher, reaching his chest. He struggled to break free, but the dull pain from the electric shock combined with the freezing cold brought by the ice was too overwhelming for him, and he couldn't break free. "Shit…." He muttered under his breath.

A trebuchet launched a rock and it hit Electric Blue directly in the chest, and Boris stumbled back into his hotel room, blood spurting all over the bed. He coughed up some blood, but managed to stand, although he wavered back and forth.

The ice reached his chin, and he saw the frost on his breath. His eyelids began to droop, the overwhelming cold affecting his thinking. "Shit… I was the last line of defense, but I lost…" Saba whispered to himself, as the ice reached above his face. Saba drifted off, the guilt of failing being the last thing he thought of before slipping unconscious.

* * *

Boris chuckled, blood dribbling down his face as he did so. It had taken a while, but he had done it. He had successfully eliminated the group of misfits headed towards his employer. He collapsed on the bed, exhausted. It had taken a while, and his body paid for it dearly. There were multiple stab wounds and holes from where Black Sabbath had torn apart his stand and himself. _I'm bleeding from too many places,_ Boris thought, resting his head on the bed. _I'm going to die here, aren't I?_

He saw the ice around him begin to melt, and he saw his stand fizzle away, unable to be called out ever again. "Fuckin hell…" He sighed to himself. "Looks like I won the battle, but I'm not gonna walk away from it…"

As he was speaking, Saba began to unfreeze and start to breathing again. "Fuck…!" Boris said, but he was too tired to move. Saba, after a few minutes of thawing, managed to stand up.

"Well, I guess the ice has gotta break at some point…" The purple aura surrounded him. "Let me help speed that up," He finished, a grin spread on his face as the army known as Black Sabbath jumped forwards, ready to tear apart the dying man.


	5. Chapter 5- Voulez-Vous (Part One)

**AN:** Sorry for the extremely long delay! I've had a pretty bad case of writers' block and was unsure of where I wanted this plot to go, but I think I have a pretty good idea now. I hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to continue sending in submissions, I expect to keep them open for another chapter or two. The more stands I receive, the longer this story will go on for.

Another thing I should probably clarify, this story takes place in 2022, and Josuke was 20 years old when Johanna was born (Making Johanna 19), and it takes place in an AU where Pucci ultimately loses, and PHF is canon (this will be important for later).

* * *

Stand: China Cat Sunflower

Stand User: Gypsy

Speed: A

Power: E

Potential: C

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: A

* * *

Saba shivered slightly, looking down at the dead man before him, all trace of the once-present ice having disappeared moments earlier. He shook a bit of dust off of the bottom of his slacks, stepped over the body, and went back into his room to see if everyone was alright.

When he approached the door, he eased it open and let out a breath of relief. Josuke was pacing the room, an anxious look on his face. When Saba walked into the room, however, Josuke let out a deep breath. "Where the hell were you?!" Josuke said, half angrily and half relieved.

Saba let out a soft chuckle, as he steered Josuke to a sitting position on his bed. "I was busy taking care of the guy that did all this shit to you."

"Well, you did one hell of a job. I assume the man is dead? That'll be a problem. Not to mention you look like shit. Take a shower or something, I'll take care of the body." Josuke said, standing back up, heading for the door. "It's on the floor below?" He asked, pointing downwards.

"Yeah, and a few doors down to the left of the stairs."

"Got it. See you in a few."

Saba took that moment to glance at Alonzo, who was fiddling with the alarm clock using his stand, attempting to make it turn back on. He looked up when he noticed Saba staring at him, and gave a slight shrug. "Thanks for saving us, I guess," he said, before turning back to the clock.

Saba shook his head, and headed to the bathroom. Josuke was right, he looked like shit, and felt like it too. Hopefully taking a shower could make those feelings ebb away…

* * *

The next morning, Johanna Higashikata shivered, feeling that something was off. She looked down at herself and saw nothing wrong, and Gypsy was sleeping cozily next to her, so she assumed the coast was clear. She walked over to the small closet, and pulled out her normal clothing, putting it on before she met up with the guys.

She started with her dark green cargo pants, before putting her shin-high jet-black boots over the pants. She tied the laces and threw on a simple sports bra and threw on her ocean-blue tank top, donning a bomber jacket with the words 'JoJo' enlarged on the back. She fixed her hair up in a messy bun and headed out of the door to her room.

Before long, the group was back on the road again, on their way to Gravenhurst, a city near Lake Huron, one of the Great Lakes. As they drove, Saba tapped his leg nervously, the intense reality of his near death just setting in. _I could have died,_ he thought, shivering slightly. Josuke looked over worriedly, but with a subtle nod of Saba's head, focused his eyes back on the road. Alonzo sighed softly, then looked at Josuke in the rear view mirror.

"Why exactly are we driving all the way to Vancouver? Wouldn't taking a plane be quicker?" Alonzo said, impatience laced in his voice.

Josuke gave him a small look, and let out an annoyed huff. "My family on my father's side has never had good fortune with planes. It's almost taboo at this point, taking a plane. It's a miracle the plane I took to get to Montreal didn't crash."

"I see," Alonzo said, though he didn't sound very convinced. However, he stopped talking about it and focused his eyes back on the road.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Josuke first began to notice the irregularity. "Hey, you guys," Josuke said, waking up Johanna from her stupor and causing Alonzo and Saba to jerk their heads up. "Is it just me, or are we moving really slow?" Both men looked outside to see that they were indeed no longer moving forward, yet the wheels were still rotating quickly.

"What the-" Johanna said, before Saba cut her off.

"It's a stand attack!"

Gypsy lifted her head up, her stand China Cat Sunflower becoming visible. China Cat Sunflower's right eye, which had a diamond in its place, glowed green for a few seconds, and her stand's true ability was activated.

Gypsy suddenly saw a more watered down version of their current reality- in which the car was almost fully submerged in the road, with the rest of the crew trapped in the car. She saw Johanna bang on the window, trying to use Kokomo to no avail. Josuke in the front of the car was trying to break a hole in the roof, except he kept getting cut off by a mysterious figure, who had the humanoid shape of a stand behind her. The figure's stand touched Josuke, and he immediately turned into a puddle of liquid. Saba looked over, horrified, when-

Gypsy was sent back to the current moment, her stand's eye slowly went back to its normal color. She had just seen a premonition of what could be- and she had to warn Johanna and Josuke before it was too late.

Gypsy looked over at Johanna with her stand, and said _I just used my stand's power, which grants me the power of foresight. If we don't escape this car right now, we are going to die._

Johanna looked over in shock, but nodded and destroyed the roof of the car using Kokomo. "Guys, we have to get out. Now. You heard Gypsy. Something bad will happen if we don't."

Alonzo managed to crawl out first, followed by Johanna and Gypsy, yet Saba stayed behind, looking at Josuke worriedly. "Are you okay? Why aren't you moving?" Saba said, glancing at the open roof of the car.

"Yeah, just- the car keeps falling deeper in the road, and my leg is caught on some part of the car's framework. It's stuck, but don't worry about me. Get out now." Josuke responded, gritting his teeth.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you in here-" Saba was cut off when the car's front end suddenly dropped forward, the back end of the sinking car now raised in the air. Saba was thrown against the dashboard, and Josuke's head slammed into the steering wheel, knocking him out.

"Shit," Saba muttered, and he climbed into the backseat, turned around and began to try and yank Josuke out of the backseat to no avail. "Shit shit shit shit-"

"Saba! Get out of the car, now!" Johanna said from outside, her voice slightly muffled. Saba gulped, but climbed through the roof anyways. He was greeted with dazzling sunlight, and on the grass a ways away he saw Alonzo, Gypsy, and Johanna. When he looked ahead, he did a double take; the road had melted away, turned into a massive, long puddle, in which the car was sinking into. On the front end of the car, a rock was melting along with the car, covering up the hood of the car. "Josuke is stuck in the driver's seat and he was knocked out when the front end lifted in the air. Where did the rock come from anyways?" Saba shouted to Johanna quickly, climbing out fully and prepping to hop to the land.

"What? The rock came from a small grove on the opposite side of the road, we were going to investigate it once you got out. Is Josuke alright? How are we going to get him out?" Johanna responded, her voice laced with worry.

"Shit… okay, back up. Saba, jump over here, and try to avoid the puddle. I have an idea, but if i explain it you guys will probably shut it down. JUMP NOW!" Alonzo said, and when Saba looked at his face he saw it was filled with resolve. Saba cursed, but still jumped, just as the front of the car exploded, causing Josuke to be launched out the back window.

Saba rolled in the grass, and turned around in shock. Josuke was stirring on the pavement, but he was starting to sink into the puddle of pavement. "What the hell did you do?" Johanna shouted, running up to her father.

"Step away from the puddle! If you touch it, you'll start to melt into it!" Alonzo shouted, grabbing Johanna's shoulder and yanking her back. "I blew up the car's battery, causing a chain reaction where the rest of the stuff in the hood exploded. Remember, my stand can control electronics. That includes blowing electronics up. Now honestly, think about what you are going to do before you do it."

Alonzo crouched down, standing on the fringe of the puddle. "I'd say the best way to get him out of there is to use our stands. I don't think they are affected by the puddle the same way most things are." Alonzo called out his stand, and it trode lightly across the puddle, and grabbed underneath Josuke's armpits and yanked him out of the puddle, causing flecks of liquid road to fly around. Alonzo took a step back, and Josuke landed softly in the grass, moaning weakly.

"I'm almost 40 years old, I can't keep getting myself into these situations…" Josuke muttered, just as Alonzo stepped back.

"Look, up there," Saba said, pointing to the top of a tree on the opposite side of the road. Gypsy's eye flashed for a few seconds as they looked at the silhouette, before speaking through her stand. _It's the user. Be careful._

The silhouette leaped out of the tree, and onto the grass next to the road. Johanna gasped as the woman chuckled ominously. "You guys are creative, but I don't think you will be too challenging." The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Johanna shouted, taking a step forward and calling out Kokomo.

"My name is Destiny Child," The lady said as a stand appeared behind her. "And you idiots are no match for my stand, Voulez-Vous!"


	6. Chapter 6- Voulez-Vous (Part Two)

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Once again, I apologize for the wait. I do want to update this more frequently, though sometimes I don't know where to take the story or just simply do not have the time. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, I am open to stand submissions, so feel free to keep them coming. A lot of your guy's ideas are great,and the more the merrier! Either leave the submission as a review or PM me your character details. Thanks!

* * *

Stand: Virtual Insanity

Stand User: Alonzo Genovesa

Speed: B

Power: C

Potential: C

Range: B

Durability: D

Precision: B

* * *

Previously…

_The silhouette leaped out of the tree, and onto the grass next to the road. Johanna gasped as the woman chuckled ominously. "You guys are creative, but I don't think you will be too challenging." The woman said._

"_Who the hell are you?" Johanna shouted, taking a step forward and calling out Kokomo._

"_My name is Destiny Child," The lady said as a stand appeared behind her. "And you idiots are no match for my stand, Voulez-Vous!"_

* * *

"You really wanna bet?" Johanna said, calling out Kokomo. An orange aura flared around the humanoid figure that materialized out of nowhere, and Johanna felt reassured by its presence.

Destiny Child smirked, and her stand touched the tree she jumped from, causing it to collapse in a large puddle. She closed her eyes and touched the puddle again, forming it into a bow and a few arrows. "My stand ability allows me to turn anything into a liquid, then reshape its form to whatever I wish," Destiny explained, opening her eyes again and picking up the bow. "Now, prepare for your death!"

As she knocked an arrow in the bow, Gypsy, Alonzo and Josuke managed to hide behind a tree, while Saba also called out his stand. Johanna activated Kokomo, and projected the illusion of her turning around to hide behind a tree. In reality, she ran to a part of the unaffected road and crossed it, trying to hurry to Destiny.

_SHOOOM!_ The arrow flew from the bow, passing straight through the illusion of Johanna and hitting-

"Saba!" Josuke shouted, as the detective yelped in pain, the arrow jutting out of his calf. He had passed in front of what he believed to be Johanna, yet when he turned to look behind him, Johanna was on the complete opposite side of the road, charging towards Destiny.

"F-fuck!" Saba muttered, as he fell to the ground, unable to support his body weight on his injured foot. Josuke quickly ran out from behind the tree, calling out Crazy Diamond to heal Saba.

Gyspy hissed angrily, just as China Cat Sunflower's eye glowed again, showing her a new premonition. Johanna was on the opposite side of the road, though she was now almost fully submerged in the liquid, only her hand remained in the air, waving for help. Saba was climbing to his feet, with Josuke's help, but Destiny Child let loose another arrow, and it passed straight through Josuke's heart. He fell on the ground, dead, as Saba looked down in horror-

Gypsy was brought back to the current situation, and she ran as fast as she could to the edge of the road puddle. Using her stand to assist her, she leapt from one side of the puddle to the other, face to face with Destiny. She hissed once more, jumping on Destiny's face and clawing whatever she could reach.

"AH! What the fuck-" Destiny said, not expecting the small furball to attack her. "Get off me you little-" Using her stand, she punched Gypsy off of her, causing the small cat to slam into a tree, passed out.

Johanna ran forwards, watching the whole altercation. _Shit! Is Gypsy okay? She took a pretty bad hit…_ Unfortunately, Johanna didn't have time to check as she approached Destiny child, punching her in the gut with Kokomo. Destiny flew backwards, spitting out a bit of blood.

"You fucker… it'll take more than that to stop me!" Voulez-Vous came out, and began touching all the nearby trees in the area, causing a massive puddle to form. Johanna, cast another illusion, one depicting her falling into the puddle, a look of shock on her face. As this illusion Johanna put on a show of sinking, the real Johanna snuck around the puddle, approaching an oblivious Destiny.

Saba grunted, rising to his feet as his skin healed thanks to Crazy Diamond. "Thanks, Josuke," Saba said, nodding his head at the man.

"Don't mention it, I was just doing my part-" He was cut off as Destiny laughed, looking at Josuke.

"Give it up, old man! Your daughter is already submerged! She has no chance of surviving, and your idiot cat is knocked out. Guess you are next, huh?" She knocked an arrow in the string, pulled it back, and let it fly.

* * *

Stand: Voulez-Vous

Stand User: Destiny Child

Speed: B

Power: C

Potential: A

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: A

* * *

_Twenty seconds ago…_

Alonzo hesitated, seeing gypsy sprint towards Destiny Child. _The cat wouldn't have done that without a reason, and her eye glowed just now. I wonder… Did she have another premonition? Is something terrible going to happen in the next few seconds?_

Alonzo waited, and saw Johanna sink into the puddle, though worried, he knew she wouldn't have gone down that easily. However, her father was left fully exposed, distracted by Saba's injury…

Destiny let the arrow fly, and Alonzo acted on instinct. He sprinted out from his cover, diving towards Josuke. He bowled right into the man, causing the two to tumble forwards. Alonzo let out a gasp of shock, an arrow now lodged into his side. As blood spurted out of the wound, he realized both him and Josuke had fallen into the road puddle. _Shit… Was jumping out in front of Josuke really worth it?_

Johanna almost yelled out in horror as both her father and Alonzo fell into the puddle, an arrow protruding from Alonzo's side. _Focus, Johanna. Take care of the stand user first._ Johanna walked in front of Destiny, just as her fake doppelganger fully submerged in the puddle, finally disappearing. Destiny's smirk fell as Johanna seemed to appear in front of her. "How the hell… You were just submerged!"

"Do you know what Kokomo's stand ability is, Destiny?" Johanna asked as Kokomo performed a low sweep on Destiny's legs. Destiny fell to the ground, and her normally calm demeanor faded away as panic set in.

"It has the ability to create illusions," Johanna said, disappearing from in front of Destiny and appearing at her side. Kokomo kicked Destiny's side, and she rolled past the puddle, grunting as she landed next to Gypsy.

"It didn't have to come to this, Johanna," Destiny's look of fear melting into one of calmness. "But you forced my hand." She reached out for Gypsy, and held her over the puddle, the cat's unconscious body unmoving even as it was held over the surface of the dangerous liquid. "If you take even one more step towards me, I'll shove this cat straight into the puddle. Anything that gets fully submerged in this puddle becomes irretrievable, did you know that? It becomes one with the puddle. I've won, Johanna!"

* * *

Saba ran quickly to Alonzo, who was closer to the edge and more wounded. "Crap, are you alright? Let me help you outta the puddle," Saba offered, holding out his hand to Alonzo.

"No, forget about me," Alonzo said, swiping the hand away. "Go help Josuke. He's the only healer we have, if he dies we all die."

"If you insist," Saba said. Calling out Black Parade. His stand piled together, lifting Josuke out of the puddle and slowly dragging him to the safety of the land. However, Alonzo coughed up blood, passing out. _Shit. The arrow must have hit his lungs for him to be coughing up this much blood. If he doesn't get performed on as soon as possible, he may die!_

Using all the ability he could muster, he had his troops throw Josuke to the land. "Get up Josuke! Alonzo is about to die!"

Josuke stood up slowly, still dazed. "Okay. Back up, this could take a minute." Josuke said, cracking his knuckles as Crazy Diamond materialized behind him.

* * *

Johanna bowed her head, a look of anger on her face. "Willing to sacrifice a cat for your own personal safety? You truly are the lowest scum in history."

Johanna used Kokomo's ability again, coming up behind Destiny. She pushed Gypsy out of harm's way, and using Kokomo's hand, held up Destiny by the scruff of her collar. "Looks like someone has to be taught a lesson," Johanna said, rage laced in her voice. Kokomo threw Destiny up in the air, and began to barrage her with attacks.

_**KORARARARARARARARARA KORAAAAAAAAA!**_

Destiny went flying towards the road, bursting through a few trees on her way. She sunk into the puddle, and as she disappeared from sight, Johanna knew she put Destiny out of commission, for good.

The ground solidified, a large chunk of concrete in the shape of a massive puddle materialized where the liquid had once been. _Johanna must have beaten Destiny Child. That'll at least make my job easier, _Josuke thought as he stepped over to the half-submerged Alonzo, healing the last of Alonzo's wounds. After punching the concrete restraining Alonzo, Josuke looked up to see Johanna walked back towards the road, an unconscious Gypsy in her arms.

"I see you managed to take out the enemy stand user," Josuke said, wiping off a streak of sweat, immediately checking his hair afterwards to make sure it didn't get ruffled too much.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of this little furball," Johanna replied, glancing down at Gypsy, who was beginning to stir. "Well, now that the fight is over, how will we get to Gravenhurst?"

After pondering for a moment, Josuke smiled, a knowing look in his eyes. "Town's not too far away, and the Speedwagon Foundation can pay for the car that got destroyed. As for how we are going to keep travelling, I am pretty sure it's high time I rang up an old friend."

Josuke pulled out his phone, dialling a number. After chatting for a few minutes, he put the phone down, a smile on his face. "Perfect. Once we get to Gravenhurst, we're gonna hire a boat to get us across Lake Huron, one of the Great Lakes. There shouldn't be any stand users in the surrounding water, and the only people on the boat will be ourselves. Once we get to Thessalon, a small town near the lake on the opposite side, we'll meet with one of my old friends."

"Who are we meeting with?" Johanna said, racking her brain, trying to remember who her dad's friends were.

"We are going to be meeting up with-"

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, hopefully you won't have to wait that long to figure out who the gang is going to be meeting up with! As always, feel free to submit your own character, and I'll see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7- Interlude

A heavily cloaked man turned left, turning into a small alleyway leading off from the main roads of Vancouver. At the end of the alleyway, a man whimpered, realizing he had been trapped by the cloaked figure. The man turned around, hands up. "P-p-p-please, don't hurt me. I have cash, if that's what you are looking for," he backed up into a trash can, causing him to jump a bit. "J-j-j-just please don't hurt me."

The cloaked figure sighed, shaking his head. _This pathetic excuse for a human being thinks I want cash… I feel like he knows exactly what he is hiding, and I am going to obliterate it. Sometimes, you have to go out and do the damn work yourself._ "I'm not after your money, you blundering idiot. You have something much more valuable to me," the cloaked figure said, removing his hood. "And I plan to remove it from you."

As the figure removed his cloak, the man gasped in shock. "N-no way… you're the Canadian Killer, aren't you? I've heard of the things you have done to people… L-l-leave me ALONE!" the man shouted the last word, and the figure had enough. He rushed forwards, a navy blue aura surrounding him as he sprinted towards the man.

"Call out your stand, you little shit!" The figure shouted, jumping into the air, a large arm swinging down towards the man.

A lime green aura appeared from nowhere, and an arm appeared, blocking the blow from the cloaked man's stand. "I…. know who you are…. What you lead… you are a monster. You and your whole syndicate," the man said, resolve etched on his face. "Killing stand users? You're a real shitbag, Emilio Warrant."

Fury rippled across Warrant's face. _How does he know my name? Son of a bitch… _Warrant thought, a new plan formulating. Looks like he was gonna do this the hard way. "You may have figured out my name, but it isn't gonna get you anywhere. Especially not against the likes of my stand, Californication!" Warrant's stand appeared behind him, flaunting the same navy blue aura surrounding its user. As Warrant raised his hand to touch his temple, his stand mirrored his movements.

The second his stand's middle finger touched the center of his forehead, the world around Warrant began to meld into a large tunnel of light, sweeping Warrant towards his destination. _Time to rewrite history._

* * *

Johanna Higashikata looked at her father expectantly. "Who are we meeting with?" she asked as she tried to remember her dad's friends.

"We're going to be meeting up with Koichi Hirose, an old school friend of mine" Josuke said, many long-lost memories resurfacing…

_There was the time he told Okuyasu and I that Yukako kissed him… Jeez, that was an interesting conversation… there was the fight against Hazamada and his stand, Surface… without Koichi I probably would have lost! And then when he was shot by the stand arrow in front of Okuyasu's house… Ah, good times…_

"Uh, Dad?" Johanna asked, snapping her fingers in front of her dad's face, throwing him out of his reverie. "We should probably head to Gravenhurst, sun's going down and we need a place to stay.

"A good, comfy bed sounds nice right about now, not gonna lie," Alonzo said, a weary expression on his face. Gypsy mewed happily, and hopped up on Johanna's shoulders. Saba stood up from the ground, and together the group headed towards Gravenhurst.

* * *

The next day, Josuke left early to rent out a boat, and came back just as everyone was finished packing. "You know," Saba pondered, looking around the city from outside the hotel. "It's a nice change of pace, not being attacked by a stand user in every town."

"Well don't jinx it," Alonzo said, looking much better after taking a long rest. "Let's just get out of here."

And with that, the group left the hotel, walked to the docks, and left on the boat, Thessalon within their sights.

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to write this as soon as I could. It's meant to be more as filler, and to help keep the plot moving, so sorry if it isn't as long as you guys hoped. Either way, thank you for spending your time reading this story, it really means a lot!


End file.
